Laurent
by deathpenity17
Summary: Bella's POV when Edward leaves her, and meets Laurent, to discover maybe having second change at love is not such a bad idea. since he helps her out and does not tries to kill her for Victoria. Both Book and mostly Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Laurent**

.

I never thought I would be with you

You are exact opposite of me

I would have you either way

Duskness you are, as I'm palest white

You stayed by my side when other's can not

You helped me out, and it turned some else so bright

Fidelity for you, I still keep holding on

Not even my ex-boyfriend will take me from you

For this you are my life

My only person I would rather be

Than the person that brought me pain and grief

Sure I miss everybody else but still

I will rather stick to you than anybody else

You are my life, my Laurent.

.

By

**Bella Swan**

.

Done it all -

**Thursday, June 04, 2009**


	2. The Pretender

**~ The Pretender ~**

.

It was never about if he was good or bad.

.

With one look, she could tell he was tired of his gang and how he was eating.

.

It was slowly killing him off.

.

And surely He will soon will kill himself if he did not act soon.

.

She could see his eyes take light again as his gaze fell onto her chocolate brown eyes before lifting it away to rest again onto her lover beside her, looking like a graveyard block that would not move for any typical reason.

.

She felt her lover change his guard to someone else in the group and was looking around to the other people in group.

.

There was fire. The color for the hair of their foe. The mane that is tamed back into a pony tail for their leader.

.

She knew she should be afraid.

.

Very.

.

Afraid.

.

But somehow she wasn't. She could feel calm about the man that was tired of life and wanted him to not feel that way anymore.

.

Her thoughts vanished like vapor, when her lover flew her away to the safety of the car.

.

They were driving away.

.

Away from the man that was tired of life.

.

Maybe they will meet again next time.

.

Don't you think?

.


	3. The Mixer

**A/N: Why don't I shake it up a bit?**

.

~ The Mixer~

.

Fine.

.

You've read my story called 'Twilight'.

.

But is it true for once?

.

It.

.

Is.

.

Not.

.

Well . . .

.

The ending that is.

.

You see . . .

.

When me and the Cullens came back to their house to start planning our plan, he was there.

.

Laurent, I mean.

.

He told us everything we needed to know about that guy in the baseball field.

.

Mostly everything went along with the book.

.

The bad guy tricks me by pretending that he has my mom and he will kill her if I don't come to get her.

.

I go back to Arizona and get myself in my old dance studio and he is going to kill me.

.

It all goes along with the story.

.

Except for one thing.

.

Edward never did come to my rescue.

.

It was Laurent that did.

.

He pushed James away from me, right when James bit me on my arm.

.

THAT'S when Edward came.

.

He came and suck the venom out of me.

.

What I knew next was that I was in the hospital in Arizona with Mom going crazy for wanting me to stay with her.

.

From there and until now I always wondered what happened to Laurent.

.

I asked Edward if they had killed him too and he shook his head because he saw what Laurent did for me when he couldn't be there for me.

.

'He saved your live, Bella. Why would I want to kill him?' he asked me, clearly confused.

.

I shook my head and said that I was just hoping that he had a chance to live on.

.

I guess that I just worried for Laurent.

.

I told myself that it was strictly worries that was bothering me.

.

What happened to him?

.

Where is he now?

.

Is he moping somewhere because he didn't received a simple 'thank you' from me?

.

I hope not.

.

But I will look for him to say that 'thank you' to him.

.

Someday.

.

I hope.

.


	4. The Wonderer

**~The Wonderer~**

.

I always wonder if meeting him was just fate happening like weather.

.

Sometimes I don't think it was.

.

I was just there when he came in.

.

Edward was right about me being a trouble magnet.

.

But how did I become that trouble magnet is what I was still pondering to this day.

.

Nothing is wrong here today.

.

Except it's my birthday a few weeks ago and Edward just left me so he can protect me.

.

Through my depression, my thoughts came back to Laurent again.

.

He said he wanted to do this so he can protect me, right?

.

I've seen Laurent before but what ever happened to Victoria?

.

Is she mad?

.

Could she be watching my every movement while I am alone to battle my own burdiens?

.

Is she planning an attack on me so she can get a revenge on her boyfriend, James?

.

Why did I not think this sooner?

.

Laurent is linked to Victoria, so I'm guessing that's how I got my thoughts turn to her instead of Laurent.

.

Hold it. What am I doing? Right. I'm just walking through the forest but why again? Oooh. The meadow I guess. But . . . why do I want to go there? I . . . He doesn't want me anymore. So why am I going to the meadow in hopes of finding him? I hate myself.

.

And there's someone that looks like Laurent looking somewhere to the right. What . . . should I do? Let him see me or just walk back slowly and go back to my truck . . . if I can that is.

.

His red eyes turned toward me and he had me in his grip.

.

I was stuck.

.

I was paralyzed.

.

I couldn't move.

.

My mind was playing tricks on me that if I move I would be dead.

.

Why me? Why now?

.

I'm depressed as it is.

.

Edward says he was doing this to protect me.

.

This isn't protecting me at all.

.

And I think Laurent knows that too the way he was staring at me coolly with his black eyes.

.


	5. The Predator

**~The Predator~**

.

If there is anything that told me to run, I knew I couldn't move.

.

I was frozen.

.

The black eyes say it all.

.

It is hungry.

.

If it moves then it will eat it.

.

A disturbing thought came into my mind.

.

A saying. What is it?

.

'When the cat's away. The mouse will play.'

.

Edward is the cat, since he is away.

.

Laurent is the mouse, since he is the only person that can play with me.

.

Okay. When it says 'play', what exactly does that mean?

.

Please don't let it be death. . . . Maybe death will be nice. At least I know Laurent.

.

I suddenly remembered what I wanted to do and opened my mouth.

.

'Thank you.'

.

There was a long silence. He stared hard at me until he uttered something to me in return.

.

'Don't mention it.'

.

It was a 'You're welcome' and at the same time it was a 'don't say anything or else someone will know that I had help you escape from James' warning.

.

I pressed my lips together more so he could tell that I wasn't going to say else. He began to walk toward me. First slow then swiftly. What is he going to do to me? Eat me for lunch?

.

With that thought flashed into my mind, I held out a hand so he could stop. He did. There was a slight frown on his face.

.

'Your eyes are black.' I said. His face changed from a slight frown to a smile that said 'I know. That's the point'.

.

Why hadn't I started to run?

.

Why hadn't I try to scream in hope for some one to save me from this position?

.

**_'Promise me Bella that you won't go into the forest.'_**

**_'Why?'_**

**_'Just promise me. Please?'_**

.

I knew from that point on I had broken that little promise from Edward. I always thought it had to do with the werewolves but it turns out to be werewolves and vampires.

.

I froze. My eyes widen. Laurent had me in his arms.

.

Oh. Alright. One hand was holding onto my forearm, keeping me in place. And his head was resting on top of my head.

.

'My dear. What had gotten you all so quiet? Where are the others? What happened to them?' he asked me. I could feel myself turning pale for odd reasons.

.

'I just got lost in thought. They are on vacation right now.' I said slowly.

.

'And they left you? They left you here . . . all alone?' he asked again. I felt him move his hand to he can see if there was blood on my face. He pulled me away to look at me when he took noticed of the odd coldness instead. 'Bella? Did they leave you here alone?'

.

'Vaaccaation' I said as I could feel myself beginning to fall into his black eyes. He continued to stare at me before he did a quick soft laugh.

.

'I went to their house and noticed that there was less scent in it. It seems that they were gone a long time, Bella.' He looked at me oddly. 'Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?'

.


	6. The Fallen

**The Fallen**

.

He laughed again that same soft laugh of his. The laughter never reached to his eyes. There was something there that I could detect that was hunger and the other thing was sadness mixed slightly in his black eyes; like water with die; slowly swirling in a clear cup. He took another grip on my arm, harder than he intended. He slightly loosened it up. It wasn't much. It was just a hair. 'Why did they leave you? Bella? Why? Tell me.'

.

He didn't just ask me. He commanded it. He wanted the answer and he will get it no other way. I must have looked pale enough for him stop what he was doing and he added a soft 'Please.'

.

'I don't know. I don't know where they've gone too.' I started to answer but trailed off when he took another step closer to me. He was practically towering over me! I tried to move but I heard Edward's voice yelling 'DON'T!' in my head. His hand was still on my forearm, making me hold in place.

.

'That's not … the question.' He hissed silently. 'Why did they leave you behind?'

.

'I don't know.'

.

I was breathless. I was falling. Falling into the charcoal black abyss of his eyes.

.

**A/N: And if anybody ask to put it in story way not a poem way, then I'll get mad here. *twitch* **


End file.
